Traición bajo el ocaso
by zelink91
Summary: Antes de los acontecimientos de Twilight Princess...Midna y Zant se amaban intensamente y eran candidatos para gobernar el Crepúsculo. Una vez que la corte real Twilight nombró a Midna como soberana del reino, Zant se dejó llevar por la rabia y la ambición de poder...


**Traición bajo el ocaso**

El mundo Crepuscular fue creado por las Diosas para castigar a los seres de oscuro corazón que desearon apoderarse de la reliquia divina creada por ellas, así ha sido desde hace millones de años…pero con el pasar los siglos, los descendientes de dicha maldad han aprendido a cultivar la bondad en sus corazones, saben que su destino es vivir en ese mundo por los pecados de sus antepasados, sin embargo viven de una manera feliz y agradecen a las Diosas por su hermoso mundo cubierto del ocaso.

* * *

><p>En el Crepúsculo vivía una joven llamada Midna, dueña de un cuerpo exuberante, cuya piel color agua marina combinaba perfectamente con el rojo de sus ojos y cabello, pero más hermoso que su físico es el amor y la bondad que laten dentro de ella.<p>

Midna se encontraba sentada a la orilla de una cascada observando maravillada como el ocaso se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, estaba ensimismada con el panorama hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazó por la espalda…

- Espero que esa carita pensativa que tienes sea por mí…

Midna se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al cuello del ser que la sorprendió abrazándola.

- Siempre pienso en ti Zant…Te amo…

- Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Midna…

Zant era un joven un par de años mayor que Midna, tenía la piel del mismo color de ella, sus ojos eran color amarillos, su cabello color púrpura y su cuerpo era fuerte y tonificado.

Desde hace años Zant y Midna se amaban profundamente.

- Zant…mañana es el gran día – dijo Midna con voz preocupada.

- Si Midna…mañana elegirán al nuevo gobernante del reino del Crepúsculo.

Midna dejó de abrazar a Zant, lo miró directo a los ojos y puso una mano en su rostro.

- Zant…quiero que sepas que sea quien sea el ganador de la corona Twilight, mi amor por ti va más allá de todo…espero que tú también pienses igual.

Midna agachó la cabeza de forma triste, en ese momento Zant la tomó por el rostro, la miró directo a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- No pongas esa carita Midna, sabes que no me gusta ver tus hermosos ojos tristes, pienso igual que tú, sea que ganes tu o que gane yo nuestro amor jamás se extinguirá – dijo con una sonrisa

- No soportaría separarme de ti o que tú me odies si es que yo llego a ganar, desde que nuestros padres murieron, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. No te quiero perder.

- Jamás podría odiarte Midna y nunca me perderás…tu eres lo que más amo en el mundo y si llegas a resultar ganadora, estaré muy feliz por ti.

Midna se sintió más tranquila por las palabras de su amado y lo abrazó, se quedaron en esa posición mientras el ocaso los cubría, sentían que nada ni nadie acabaría con el amor que se tenían mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todo el reino Twilight se encontraba reunido en los jardines del palacio Crepuscular. Midna y Zant estaban frente a todo el eufórico pueblo tomados de las manos para darse ánimos mutuamente.<p>

La zona se silenció al ver que entraba la corte real Twilight. Los miembros se sentaron en una mesa y frente a ellos se encontraba la pareja.

- Zant…Midna…Los hemos reunido para indicarles que después de varios días, la corte real junto con el pueblo Crepuscular, hemos decidido quién de los dos es el más idóneo para gobernar nuestro reino.

Midna miró a Zant a los ojos con mucho afecto, luego de eso se puso en su oído y le habló.

- Que gane el mejor mi amor….

- Así será Midna, sé que el mejor ganará – respondió sonriendo.

Un miembro de la corte real se puso de pie frente a todo el público con un papel en sus manos y se dirigió a ellos.

- Honores al nuevo gobernante del Reino Crepuscular…honores a Midna… Princesa del Crepúsculo.

El pueblo entero gritó eufóricamente de la emoción al saber que Midna fue nombrada gobernante del reino Crepuscular.

Midna soltó lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar el veredicto de la corte real, llena de emoción se abrazó a Zant y después de eso fue rodeada por todo el pueblo que no dejaban de felicitarla y llenarla de bendiciones en su nueva etapa como princesa.

Zant observaba como el pueblo abrazaba a su amada…su rostro estaba impactado, no podía hablar...sin avisar nada, se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a Midna con el pueblo entero.

* * *

><p>Mientras Zant caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, su rostro empezó a mostrar rabia, no entendía porque sentía tanto odio y enojo…<p>

Su caminata lo llevó hasta los balcones del castillo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a quejarse de forma irascible.

- No entiendo… ¿por qué la eligieron a Midna como nueva gobernante? Ese puesto era mío…solo mío… ¡esa maldita me lo arrebató!

Zant sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho al decir semejantes palabras en contra de Midna.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy diciendo estas cosas de Midna? Yo la amo y debería estar feliz por ella…pero no sé porque siento tanto odio.

Zant empezó a agarrarse la cabeza fuertemente tratando de alejar sus bajas pasiones, pero de repente sintió una rara presencia.

Una enorme bola de energía con colores negro y dorado entremezclados se aproximaba directo hacia él. El joven veía la imagen impactado, sin embargo no se alejó y se dejó cubrir por tan extraña energía.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Zant recobró la conciencia se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de una extraña energía…pero lo que más le sobresaltó fue ver a un extraño rostro frente a él, un oscuro ser con una mirada malévola que tenía todas las intenciones de intercambiar unas palabras con él.<p>

- Zant…no debes permitirlo…

- ¿Quién eres…como sabes mi nombre? - preguntó intrigado

- Yo soy un antiguo dios…te he estado observando y comparto tu frustración. Tú debiste ser coronado como príncipe de este reino...debes vengarte de ella, quítale la corona a Midna.

- ¡No!...Yo no puedo hacerle daño a Midna…yo la amo.

- Ella no te ama, si ella te amara te hubiera cedido la corona…debes castigar a esa traidora.

Zant se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando al extraño ser frente a él.

- Vamos Zant…si tú me obedeces, te otorgaré extraordinarios poderes, con ellos podrás gobernar el Crepúsculo entero y hasta otros mundos alternos…cree en mí.

Zant seguía tapándose los oídos fuertemente, sentía como una extraña y horrible energía se apoderaba de él y le hacía perder el juicio…

Luego de experimentar esa desconocida sensación, se destapó los oídos y miró fijamente al extraño ser de forma malévola, río frenéticamente sin parar y se dirigió a él.

- Creeré en ti…hazme poderoso para reclamar lo que debió ser para mí.

Zant y el extraño ser rieron sin parar, al parecer entre ellos había nacido una conexión malévola…

* * *

><p>Después de que el pueblo entero celebró el nombramiento de la nueva gobernante, Midna buscó a Zant por todo el palacio, no entendía porque había desaparecido.<p>

Una vez que la joven llegó a los balcones del castillo, se asomó a uno de ellos con mirada triste.

- Zant… ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó a si misma de forma apenada.

- ¿Me buscabas princesa?

Midna se dio la vuelta sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de su amado.

- ¡Zant! Te he buscado por todas partes…me tenías preocupada.

La princesa se acercó a Zant para darle un beso pero este lo esquivó de forma violenta.

- ¿Qué pasa Zant? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

La princesa notó que la mirada de su amado estaba diferente, su semblante ya no reflejaba al chico noble que conocía.

- Midna…tú no merecías la corona.

Midna se sintió impactada al escuchar a al joven hablarle así.

- Zant… ¿qué te pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz por mí.

- ¿Feliz?... ¿crees que puedo estar feliz de ver que te nombraron a ti soberana y a mí no? ¡Yo merecía esa corona mucho más que tú! – reclamó enfurecido.

- Zant…tú dijiste que no importaba quien gane, que nuestro amor nos mantendría unidos por siempre, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- Ya no me interesa tu amor…me interesa la corona y eso es lo que pienso obtener…

Los ojos de Midna empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía creer que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el amor de su vida.

- Zant…no…no puedes estar hablando en serio, tu dijiste que nos amaríamos sea quien sea que gane, además que importa quien haya ganado, ahora que soy princesa nos podemos casar y así también serás gobernante como yo.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¡Yo no recibo las migajas de nadie! No deseo compartir este reino contigo, la corona será para mí y para nadie más.

Zant empezó a caminar hacia Midna mirándola con odio, eso provocó que la princesa se asuste y retroceda, Zant se aproximó hacia ella hasta acorralarla en el borde del balcón y con un movimiento de su brazo, la golpeó lanzándola al suelo.

Midna se quedó inconsciente por unos minutos y después de varios minutos se despertó…pero notó algo diferente, Zant era más alto de lo normal, todo a su alrededor era más alto…observó sus manos y las vio pequeñas y frágiles, se tocó el rostro y no lo sentía igual, así que alarmada corrió a una de las ventanas del balcón para ver su reflejo…

Ya no quedaba nada de la bella joven de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos carmesí, lo que veía frente a ella era un pequeño monstruoso duende de largas orejas y pequeños colmillos. Al ver tan bizarro aspecto, cayó al suelo llorando incontrolablemente.

- ¿Qué me hiciste Zant? – preguntó desgarrada.

Zant reía sin parar al ver el nuevo aspecto de Midna, se sentía poderoso al verla tan vulnerable.

- Jajajajaja te ves tan horrible, ¡me das asco!...ahora menos que nunca me interesas como mujer.

- Midna llena de enojo se acercó hasta Zant para golpearlo pero este la agarró por el cabello.

- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta manera?…creí que me amabas – reclamó llorando con rabia.

- Te deje de amar desde el momento que te nombraron soberana en vez de a mi…pero a partir de hoy ese puesto me pertenece… ¿o acaso qué pretendes?, ¿que el reino del Crepúsculo sea gobernado por una criatura tan insignificante como lo eres ahora? – preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Zant lanzó a Midna al suelo fuertemente, se acercó a ella y la agarró por el rostro y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lárgate del palacio…y no regreses jamás, eres una vergüenza como gobernante.

Midna se puso de pie con dificultad, a pesar que sus ojos mostraban una enorme rabia, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- No te saldrás con la tuya… no sé cómo…pero pagarás por tu traición - reclamó decidida.

Zant volvió a golpear a Midna, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la joven cayó por el balcón hasta llegar al gran portón del palacio…

* * *

><p>Midna se alejó del castillo caminando con dificultad, estaba herida tanto en su físico como en su orgullo…su corazón estaba destrozado, pues jamás pensó que la ambición del hombre que siempre amó la destruiría…<p>

Después de luchar por mantenerse de pie, cayó al suelo llorando sin control…

Luego de haber llorado por horas, su semblante cambió, sus ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza…sino un odio desorbitado y sed de venganza…

Alzó su mano izquierda y en esta apareció un extraño objeto color gris, este parecía un casco incompleto. Midna lo observaba con una mirada furiosa mientras esbozaba una malévola sonrisa.

- Vas a pagar por tu traición maldito Zant…el poder de mis antepasados acabará contigo…

***Fin**


End file.
